pokemonfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
PR: XY Saga
PR_XYs.png|PR: XY Saga Version 1 (1 to 27) Destroo.png|PR: XY Saga Version 2 (28 to 31) Addacn.png|PR: XY Saga Version 3 (32 onward) PR: XY Saga (also known as Pokémon: X and Y or PR: Pokémon X and Y) is the newly evolved sequel of PR: series. This Pokémon series was continuing after BW Saga and MixBeast. It was used footage to both Pocket Monster: XY and Kaijitsu Rider. Plot After the story of MixBeast and BW Saga, Roho and Melk the Second were married while he in LovingShipping and has a son named Calrem Joo, an very important child which the narrator warns them that he say "He was very important child that too hard for caring him.". Characters Main Characters Calrem's Part *Calrem Joo *Nove Nakajima *Charizard *Chibon/Bondes Kuya's Part *Kuya Sakurai (a son of Yuuto Sakurai and Kukaku Shiba and branch son and brother of Sheer and Surges Sakurai) Supporting Characters Calrem's Part *Roho Joo *Melk the Second *Ryusemimaru *Samuel "Nakaoka" Joo *Samuel Joo *Asami Nakaoka *Professor Sycamore Kuya's Part *Yuuto Sakurai *Kukaku Shiba *Sheer *Surges Sakurai *Ryotaro Nogami (Revealed to be professor because his bad luck caused the Incenses' ingredients creates and mix into Super Incenses by her Shiny Shuckle; Drink) *Dextra Nogami (Revealed to be professor assistant that she studies the mystery of the Super Incenses which is Drink allows to create a Super Incenses) Villains *Shadow the Knight (his immortal heart was destroyed by Chibon who throwing into his own lava pit and seperating with his inner body and purest Samuel "Nakaoka" embodiment form named Mokaski) *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto *Darkros *Madame Mystric *Commander Zog *Professor Vice *Mokaski (she was the one who annihilates the Early Edo period and used both Samuel and Shadow to revive her from their hatred and insane when Shadow warily warned them that Mokaski is the powerful being) *The Three Star Assassins **Techno Assassin D.U.P.U.S. (arrested by Phantom Aki) **Super Assassin H-Bro (arrested by Phantom Aki) **Hateful Assassin Darkviscer (hired by Mokashi to intimidates Samuel using her intimidation aura until arrested by Phantom Aki to Spirit World from Yu Yu Hakusho) Episodes This story arcs were taking place to the two main characters called Parts unlike the previous series. Mega Stone Arc (Calrem's Part) #Here, To Kalos Region #Invader in the Kalos #Bug Pokemon, No Way #Out of Words #The Gym-Tastic #Over Hear, Over There #Leaving Without Pancham #Sweet Heart with Utchy #The Psychic Couples/The Painted Wall #The Familar with Aging/Cracked Out #Who Can Take Chibon?/Monstrous Monstrous #Samuel the Reckless Beast/Within the Memory #Clemont Attacks Thunder/Sticking Away #Storage, Ways and Out (Brigette reappearance)/Power On Out #Ice Creamed Swirlix/Spinning In #Connect, Horde and Serve #The Day of Fossils/Test Your Skills #Fossils vs. Fossils/Rising Illusion #Shadow's Berserk (Phantom Aki reappearance since DP season and Shadow was revert back to his true knight form, Part One) #Mega Evolution Beast (Phantom Aki revealed himself is Samuel "Nakaoka" again along with the shocking news, Sakuyara the Mega-Evolved Beast, Part Two) #Shocked, Calrem's Beast Evolves (Charizard gravely shocked at Calrem's Beast is ready to evolve because Calrem and Chibon were bonding together) #Bonding with Bond #The Journey of Never Before Time #Take to the Sky, Duel of Shalour Gym #The Mega Evolution was Finally Appeared #Trace of Mega Stone, Mega Charizard Y Shows Up (Korrina giving him the Mega Ring as a reward for saving her Lucarios to control the Mega Evolution powers, but he doesn't used it yet that his Mega Evolution powers can't using the Mega Ring yet and need to require his fully bonds) #The Mysterious Menace, Calrem vs. Chain Beast Number 1: Ashura (Ashura first appearance and revealed Calrem that is the legendary Susannken made by Samuel Joo which is why his Beast was awakened by the light of Susannken) #The Unknown Girl Appears, Nova First Debut #Haunted Mansion Time with Gohs (Calrem strangely captures Gohs from haunted mansion) #Gohs of Ghost Grudging (Gohs officially named Glares and join his party) #Gohs versus The Fatal Frame World Gym Leader (Calrem battle the Yusake, Fatal Frame World Gym Leader which he and Charizard shocking learned that she becoming a Gym Leader and won the optional Sakuya Badge) The Super Incense's Secret Arc (Kuya's Part) #The Secret of the Super Incenses (Kuya Sakurai first appearance) #Capture the Poke Bug Thief #The Princess and the Parfum Palace (The rainbow-colored Vivillon first appearance that Allie's Shiny Scatterbug evolves into) Special/Movies Triva *It was originally as Power Rangers: Fruit Monsters, but moved to Pokémon Saga. *This English announcement used Charizard's Special Channel where taking place as Charizard, a major character in the star and Samuel "Nakaoka" Joo, a secondary main character in the show but shown his aggressive personality that what Charizard did. This special event where the episode 9 begins and do not have counterpart. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime